


Between Texts

by jenovasilver



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dare!Sex, Fingerfucking, Forceful!Lestrade, Friendship/Love, Fucked Silly, Hitting it from the back, Late at Night, Lovebites, Lovescratches, M/M, Making a mess, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Office!Sex, Oh Anderson!, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Passionate, Plot What Plot, Pride on the line, Surprise!Sherlock, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade spots a opening in Sherlock's defense and takes it, there's a reason why the glass is frosted in the DI's office!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Texts

**Author's Note:**

> I considered this to be a spiritual successor to Sounds of One...I bit of trouble deciding who would top who...I think I made the right choice. Enjoy!

*********

 

He had to shut him up, just once…granted this ISN’T what Lestrade had in mind, but The Consulting Detective left RARE opening and the DI wasn’t going to let it slip by. The older man grabbed Sherlock by the face and slammed his lips down so hard that Holmes nearly crumpled to the ground. No one wanted to admit it but Sherlock at work-spouting out his knowledge in rapid succession even if it was caustic to all in range-was FUCKING SEXY but ONLY Lestrade took the initiative. Just getting the shocked dulled expression on Sherlock’s face was enough.

Sherlock on the other hand, was stunned partly from the kiss and the sudden knock of his head against the cold glass window of the office door; Lestrade flicked the light switch off so that there was nearly nothing illuminating the two men in the office past hours. It was pitch dark but the glow from the outside world peeked in just enough that it made a small pale halo that contoured them. Sherlock was processing the intimate setting before him as well as the considerably skilled technique of Lestrade on his mouth.

The blending of the earlier cups of cheap coffee lingered on his tongue and twisted around Sherlock’s own greedily, the kiss was demanding and savage…almost desperate as Lestrade’s fingers searched through the consultant’s curly hair.

Even though he was shorter then Sherlock, Lestrade easily lifted the slender man up against the door and set about nearly tearing off his shirt and unbuckled his pants.

“Verbal communication works, let’s start-” Sherlock just eked out before his mouth was full again, he smirked at being  swept up in this moment. Lestrade wasn’t trying to rationalize why he was so turned on by Sherlock; he just knew that he WANTED THIS. He dragged his mouth from Sherlock’s lips down the sides of his long pale neck, tasting the day’s activities off his skin then locking his hands in Sherlock’s. Now the only thing holding him straight up was Lestrade’s body. “Wait..how FAR…are we going with this?”

“All the way… _I’m not stopping_.”

“I’m flattered by this attention Lestrade but-”

“Really? You _aren’t_ refusing me...”

“Actually I am, see I’m not really interested _-OH_!” Lestrade freed his right hand and slipped it behind Sherlock’s backside, sliding his strong fingers lower until they were completely between the detective’s ass. The motion was swift and sent a small shiver up Sherlock’s spine, “You’re REALLY aren’t going to stop are you?”

“If I stopped now, I’ll regret it..I’ll do this and never again, promise.”

“ _Well_ if you do a good job then we can fit these sessions somewhere in our respective schedules.” Sherlock brushed his nose along Lestrade’s jaw line, it was gentle, “Condition.”

“What?”

“On the desk.”

“ _My _desk__?” Lestrade looked at his desk with all of his papers and important documents on it, not to mention his computer monitors, “There are a lot of expensive items on _that_ desk.”

“Anything damaged will be replaced; I want it there or nowhere at all.”

“You know there’s a perfectly good chair there…sturdy back support..” Sherlock gave the DI a look, one look…one of complete petulance and lust, there was no counterattack.

“ _Bored_.” Lestrade didn’t wait, he scooped the taller man into his arms and kept him in a kiss before smacking the papers and trays to the floor and slammed them both on the desk hard, the force was strong enough to shake the monitors awake and their glow was the only bit of real light left in the office room. “Ack! Watch it, don’t leave bruises, it’ll be a challenge to explain to John.”

“Wouldn’t want that…” The DI rips off his shirt with Sherlock grasping at his waist, tearing away his belt and bending upwards to place hungry little bites on the older man’s torso. His long fingers felt around Lestrade, reaching his nipples to play with them and managed to place his mouth on them to suck and flick with his tongue. “G-god your lips…”

“I much rather feel yours.”

“Is that a request?”

“Obviously. You know I _don’t_ beg.” Sherlock tenderly sneered at Lestrade who tilted his head at the challenge.”

“That in fact sounds like a dare.”

“No it’s not, _simple fact_ and don’t try, John hasn’t accomplished it I doubt you will.”

“Oh I think I can and don’t you worry…I won’t brag.” Lestrade kissed Sherlock’s forehead and lowered him flat on the desk with each new softer kiss sucking as he made his way down the center of the detective’s sternum. “Not.” Kissing past his navel, “One.” His tongue leading the way past Sherlock’s pubic region, “Bit.”

A circle of wet warmth consumed the detective’s cock and Lestrade wasn’t letting any light or air from the outside come through. The suction noise wasn’t new to Sherlock, he’s heard the different tempos of cocksucking before…this however WAS different, Lestrade wasn’t the least bit apprehensive at this whereas John was new to head and still had hesitance to the act.

Lestrade went at it like a man possessed and he was GOOD to boot, wrapping and sliding his tongue down the thick line of flesh to the trunk before making a steady ascent back to the twitching head. Sherlock ACTUALLY had to fight from releasing so soon, it was too good, no, Lestrade had practice but on WHO? Who did he go down on? Why didn’t Sherlock see it? No, he didn’t want to admit that he was unobservant to this particular part of Lestrade’s sex life; that was a failing no one else would know.

Now for some Godforsaken reason he thought about Anderson, that actually did the trick in staving off the premature release. He would have to thank Anderson at some point (not really), Sherlock’s pride WAS on the line.

Hell Holmes didn’t WANT to think if anyone saw him like this right now, it wasn’t the most flattering, here he was quivering and moaning from an older man’s superior sucking techniques. Sherlock’s toes uncurled and he gasped meekly, covering his mouth then biting down his hand trying in vain to not fall into the building orgasm. When that didn’t work because his body was _clearly_ against him, he smacked his hands on the keyboard and typed in the gobbledygook on the screen. Lestrade lulled in the joy of seeing Holmes succumbing to the pleasure then dragged his lower lip across the tip Sherlock’s meat and lapped his tongue on the seam between the sacks. Fuck! Sherlock began the slow leak of fluid…a covetous smile appeared on his lips as he watched the waning resistance on Sherlock’s pastel face. If only he had a camera….

The detective arched his waist upwards and gripped the side of the desk in desperation, he really was going to blow and Lestrade made the next move, his fingers squeezed on Sherlock’s ass then danced their way over his light thighs…deliberately he started brushing the sacks before delicately pushed in one of his fingers inside.

That was it, Sherlock came-fast _and_ hard and the DI made sure it was mostly sandwiched between them to minimize the mess; he raised himself up and planted tender kisses on Sherlock’s collarbone just as the sparks from the orgasm faded from his eyes. He twirled his finger inside Holmes causing him to frantically grapple Lestrade’s shoulders almost in a furious way causing scratches; he really couldn’t have been anymore cuter in his continued resistance than right now.

“F-ffuck…”

“That’s..not a ‘stop’ Sherlock.”

“I-I didn’t say that…gaggh…ahh..” Sherlock release one of the most passionate cries Lestrade ever heard, his normally deep condescending timbre almost sounded plaintive and sweet in comparison, “W-who…have you..been…ahhhh…damn you!”

“I’m not going to stop…I _told_ you that…”

“N-neither am I…not by a long shot.” Sherlock reached his hand out and ensnared the DI’s hard prick in a single move, “It’s my turn…and I’m on top.”

“In…ahhh…w-what way?”

“That depends on how long this can stay hard. Don’t disappoint me.”

Lestrade felt Sherlock’s nimble fingers tugging and pulling at his flesh, he could feel himself leaking and positioned himself on the desk so Sherlock could mount him, he didn’t mind being under the detective. He loved the view.

***************

Anderson forgot his reports at his desk, Donovan was eager to get home for a shower and a hot meal then a roll in the hay…those were fine by him, Donovan was splendid woman but damn could she be demanding. He was surprised to see the front door ajar and was worried that someone broke in so he moved cautiously, there were muffled noises in the room and he eyed DI Lestrade’s office.

The silhouettes of two bodies on the desk was alarming, who was having a tryst here? He could make out the shape of a man, no, TWO men?! There were TWO MEN HAVING SEX ON LESTRADE’S DESK. Oh this was rich, who was stupid enough to do something so bawdy! Anderson decided to get his reports carefully and sneak a peak through the small keyhole.

It was almost if his blood drained from his body.

Sherlock was on top of Lestrade, his slim body pushing down every inch of himself on the DI rapidly bouncing and moving his hips almost as if he was dancing. It was amazing how rhythmic Holmes was and how Lestrade almost extruded a form of dominance that Anderson hasn’t seen before; he clutched his hands on Sherlock’s waist and kept him down as he pumped up. The erratic movements between them made the two men look like one crazed beast.

Anderson didn’t realize it…but his hands were already through the front of his trousers to his begging erection.

Sherlock balanced himself by keeping his hands on Lestrade’s thighs as he arched his back, he managed to subdue any amount of lusty emotion for years…he found it to be useless in his work. Suddenly John Watson shows up, then Moriarty (reluctantly), Irene and now Lestrade, this was a strange transition in his life…all of these outside influences were changing him and he wasn’t sure if this was a positive or not. But he did know he thoroughly enjoyed skin ship….alot more then he ever did in his life.

“G-gods Holmes…did..you just..tighten…” Lestrade squeezed out but he felt that he was going to come any moment.

“Come now…I keep myself well maintained..”

“I can see that…ahhhh! GOD!” Lestrade pushed up and came with his hand grazing Sherlock’s stomach, he hasn’t come yet, “What? I know you’re holding back.”

“Can’t help it, you’re not as _good_ on your back as I initially thought, not enough…hmmmmm _force_.” Lestrade winced, he thought he pumped up pretty damn well and knew Sherlock was just throwing barbs. He touched the swollen head and Sherlock flinched, he already came from Lestrade’s formidable mouth…if he was going to come again, it would be under his control. Lestrade wasn’t going to take Sherlock’s pride lightly; there wasn’t enough force so he would try again. He waited for Sherlock to wobbly move off him and off the desk when he struck again, “What?! Lestrade!”

“You said not enough force but I think it’s _not_ from me.”

“Hardly!” Lestrade gently pushed Sherlock back against the office door and mounted him from behind, “Ahhh! W-waitaminute..g-ga…” The older man found his center and prodded the prostate, this stabbing angle filled Sherlock fully and he had his hands on the glass.

“So…would you like me to move?”

“I-I’m not…ahhhh..”

“C’mon Holmes…I won’t move until you ask me too.” Lestrade grinned, he playfully placed bites along Sherlock’s shoulder, trying in vain not to shove up inside…

“Do..do what…you want!” That was the closest Lestrade was going to get and he rammed himself in and out of Sherlock, the door was strong but it shook from the two heavy bodies on it. This delicious stinging made Sherlock's body cry out, he bit down on his lower lip to muffle the pleasure but it was impossible...his deep moans rang out in timed bursts...becoming louder and louder depending on the thrusts Lestrade made.

Anderson managed to hide himself low enough so neither Sherlock or Lestrade could see him through the frosted glass, but from his angle, he got an eyeful of the magnificent form of Sherlock’s pressed body. He could see his expression, drowning in heavy lust…he couldn’t believe how absolutely erotic this normally infuriating man was?! To make it absolute, the sounds of their joint moaning and groaning was making him come over and over, thankfully he retrieved a box of tissue when the two were bickering.

Lestrade raised Sherlock’s left leg as he drove his cock deeper, to his very limit and he almost wanted nothing more then to snap it off inside him. Sherlock grunted from the sweet pain, his stomach was hurting but he paid no attention to it. He felt Lestrade’s fingers dragging down his throat and returning to his lips then entered his mouth, Sherlock bit down on them hard because he knew Lestrade found his weak spot and wasn’t going to relent.

Anderson rested against the door and stroked madly into his palms, he fumbled for the tissues to capture his quick shots but he was coming so fast that he knew had to blot the floor afterwards…

One last exasperated shove and finally Sherlock came on the frosted glass and his head thumped on the pane with Lestrade heaving to completion on his backside. They were spent..

“Some…someone’s out there…the..door is heavy on the opposite side.”

“Wha? Concerned?”

“Should I be?”

“Depends…I highly doubt we’re the first people to shag in this office.” Lestrade became soft and pulled out, Sherlock trembled from the recent trauma and the DI reached out to keep him steady but Holmes swatted him away, “You’re not angry are you?”

“Hardly, I’ll have to admit you made up for the earlier failings.” Sherlock reached for a napkin and Lestrade handed him a small cup of water to wipe off the mess. “Next Tuesday, 10pm.”

“Hmm? Oh..wait yes…what?” Lestrade looked at the detective as he cleaned himself, Sherlock looked at the red marks on his nape, he had plenty…John’s going to be quite curious. “Tuesday’s fine..great even.”

“I’ll bring my riding crop.”

“For you?”

“ _Naturally_. I won’t leave marks…too badly.” Lestrade swallowed a reluctant gulp and swung open the door to see a half empty box of tissues and tell tale signs of dripping. “Oh, well…that’s unpleasant. Tuesday…10pm, my flat.”

 

The next morning, Anderson, Donovan, Watson, Holmes and Lestrade were at another crime scene…it was a hit and run case but it was premeditated deduced by Sherlock, he solved the case back to a stock broker who was involved with insider trading. Anderson made it a mission to avoid staring at him for long periods of time, of course Sherlock made it HIS mission to not acknowledge Anderson at all. This was an easy case for him to solve however he had ANOTHER mystery that needed solving which was why he was here.

John walked up to Sherlock while he was talking to Donovan, he could see the concentration in his face and decided to break it.

“So….how was it last night?”

“He was good, pretty good.”

“Sooo….you should probably _thank_ me then.” Sherlock whipped his head to John who maintained a smug smile. “After all, me and the DI spent A LOT to time together.”

“John…are you…saying?” Lestrade gave a quick knowing glance to John and he returned the smirk. Sherlock's not surprised often...but when it happens, “Next Tuesday, 10pm, Lestrade’s flat.”

 

“Naturally. Do bring your crop.”

 

**END**


End file.
